The present invention relates to the delivery of reactor monoliths, and in particular to methods and related apparatus for the delivery of reactor monoliths into an interior space of a reactor.
Reactor monoliths are utilized in a wide variety of applications including large scale trickle bed reactors for chemical and petroleum refining processes. These reactors typically include housings or structures of significantly large dimension, e.g., twelve feet in diameter and fifty feet in height, having a single opening allowing entry into the reactor. A catalyst is placed within the reactor in the form of beads, and the like, which is typically loaded into the interior of the reactor by extending a “sock” through the single opening and “blowing” the catalyst along the sock. A gravity forced loading procedure is also used. An operator located within the interior space of the reactor directs a free end of the sock to spread the catalyst about the reactor. Another known method for loading the catalyst into the reactor includes use of large cranes to lower wire baskets filled with the beads.
As is known, preformed reactor monoliths 10 (FIG. 1) provide significant hydrodynamic advantages to blown in or dumped in beads. These reactor monoliths come in a wide variety of geometrical configurations and sizes, some of which allow the interlocking placement thereof, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. However, as many of these preformed monoliths are constructed of ceramics or other similarly fragile materials, it is difficult to use current methods of delivery to deliver the monoliths into an associated reactor without imparting significant damage thereto.
A method/apparatus is desired that allows efficient and economical delivery of preformed reactor monoliths into the interior space of a reactor that simultaneously eliminates or reduces damage thereto.